4 Girls 50 Horses: A Star Stable Online FanFic
by TheSilverPegasus
Summary: A Star Stable Online story based on my 4 sso accounts. Basically 3 sisters and their cousin care for 50 horses and have lots of fun. A lighthearted story with friendship moments, not a lot of plot, and lots of horse stuff based on my own 8 year long horse experience.
1. Chapter 1

Based off of the game Star Stable Online and my 4 accounts.

If you want to friend me I'm on the Night Star server and my club is Snowflake Steeds. The accounts are: Michelle Mountainstar (level 15 lifetime with 44 horses) Viktoria Mountainstar (lvl 1 non star with 1 horse) Molly Dawnforest (lvl 2 non star with 1 horse) and Ruby Nightdotter (lvl 4 non star with 4 horses)

Follow my SSO Instagram .mountainstar and **GoldenUnicorn19** 's .loudpaw

Michelle gave Wikdwinner, her dark brown starter horse gelding, a pat on the neck. Then she took her feet out of the strips and swung down off his back. Turning, she saw her sister Viktoria lead her starter horse, Winterwarrior, past and into their father's private stable.

Following her, the two girls led their horses to their adjacent stalls and untacked them. Michelle told Wildwinner what a good boy he was and promised him treats while she brushed him and picked his feet. When she was satisfied that her horse was clean, Michelle gave him a peppermint and another pat.

 _Two down, two to go_. She thought. The three of them had already ridden their favorite horses. For herself, Michelle prized a gray Andalusian gelding named Wolfking. Tori's favorite was the Friesian stallion Midnightshadow, and their other sister loved

"How was Winterwarrior?" Michelle asked Viktoria.

"Could he ever do anything wrong?" She responded with a smile.

"Very true."

"Raven or Ace next?" Tori asked as she hung her horses bridle on it's wrack.

"You know I always pick Raven." Came the response and Michelle walked into the next room to get a jumping saddle for the English Thoroughbred.

"Then I get to ride Smokespirit after!"

"Fair enough. But I get Dragonfire." Michelle agreed. "Where's Molly?"

"Here!" Called their adopted sister and she rode in bareback on her starter horse Hawkfeather. "And I have dibs on Summerjoy."

Tori smiled as she got out Molly's tack for her. "And who after?" she inquired.

The blonde thought for a minute before saying, "I'm thinking Lovesong. Nobody's ridden her in a few days. Also Ruby's still sick so I might ride Eveningstar for her."

Michelle frowned, it was too bad that their cousin, Ruby Nightdotter, had had a bad cold for so long.

"I'll exercise Rosepetal for her." she offered.

Viktoria sighed. "And I guess I'll get on Dawnbelle too. My legs ache, but she's smooth."

"Come on, we've done 5 in a day before!" Michelle said encouragingly.

Molly nodded. "Let's go!"

The three sisters groomed and tacked up their next horses, then mounted before riding out and heading towards The Silverglade riding hall out of the Winery Stable, which their father owned.

He was Richard Mountainstar, and their mother, Christina, was the Baroness's daughter.

He was very wealthy and owned around 50 horses, which his three daughters and their one cousin, his sister Sarah's child, rode and cared for. He promised them each any 5 of steeds when they were old enough, so they worked tirelessly to do what they could to earn that privilege.

"Fresh today, Raven?" Michelle murmured to her horse and she rode in between Molly and Viktoria. Raven shook his head with impatience, as if on cue. The redhead, who's hair was naturally dark like her biological sister's black shoulder length locks, was died ruby red, enough to rival Ruby's. She shortened her reigns and pulled her legs away from her horse's sides.

"Let's trot, guys." She suggested.

"Sounds good; Ace's kinda wild today too." Viki said.

Michelle and Viktoria allowed their horses to go a pace faster and Molly clucked to the Jorvik Pony, Summerjoy, to follow.

They arrived at the Riding Hall a short time later and began to warm their horses up, expertly weaving in and out to avoid other riders while also reviewing skills their mounts needed to practice. The jumpers went right to the ring with fences while Tori went left to the clear arena.

Molly was the first to begin working over jumps, her mare being a life long Hunter/Jumper pony and not needing much review before she got in gear.

Next was Michelle and the black English Thoroughbred, Ravenwings.

They jumped around the courses in the arena while Tori and Redace, a red roan Mustang gelding, galloped and turned accurately in a 3 leaf clover pattern around invisible barrels.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Long story short, I just got a miniature horse (*squeal sounding suspiciously like a fangirl squeal*) So here's a quick chapter to keep the story moving.**

Michelle rushed forward as Ruby came through the door.

"Hey Ru, how are ya?"

The oranger of the redheads smiled and answered, "Better, Shelly. Now, where's my favorite mare?"

Eveningstar whinnied on cue while Viktoria huffed and grumbled, "I thought you were going to say cousin."

"Horses before people," Ruby reminded her. "Hey Molly; thanks for covering for me guys."

"Sure thing. It's good to have you back." The youngest of the girls said.

The oldest was Michelle, at a little over 15, and Viki was a close second at 14. Next was Ruby and Molly who were both 13, but Ruby was a little older, turning 14 in a few months.

"Who needs to be worked today?" Ruby asked.

Michelle thought a second before saying, "Well, you were gone, take your pick."

While her cousin looked around the barn to decide who she wanted to ride, Molly went over to the huge whiteboard i n the the tack room and wrote "Horses Going to Horse Show" at the top. "Ok, so who wants to take who to the show? Dad said we could each ride 3, and we'll be there all weekend, including Friday, so all classes are an option." She asked.

"Ooh, a horse show!" Ruby exclaimed. "Uncle Richard is the best!"

"Is there western events at this one?" Viktoria asked. "And what about cross country and dressage?"

Michelle answered, "No, sorry it's mostly hunter/jumpers."

 **(Hunter Jumpers is what I know, so that's what imma do so I don't get stuff wrong bc I'm just that person who doesn't wanna do research. Also, in the next few pieces the ' means feet, and the " means inches, as in jump height. And flat classes go with jumping, but it's like which horse & rider look the best and all the riders go around the ring at the same time, with no jumps; hence "flat classes".)**

"That's fine." Tori responded. "Molly, I'll take Winterchampion, in 3' 6" jumpers; Rosie in 2' 9" hunters, and Cinnamon in 2' 3" hunters, equitation, with the flat classes."

The blonde nodded and wrote down the horses and classes on the board.

"I think I'll do Raven in 3' and 3' 3" jumpers, Walter in Pre Green pony hunters, 2'; and Wolfking in a jumpers. 3' 6" and 3' 9" probably. He's a pretty good jumper, we'll try it. Flatting too." Michelle said.

"Lemme see.." Ruby said. "I'll do hunters 2' 9" with Cinnamon, the 3' 6" 3' 9" with Shelly on Sunflower, and jumpers on Ebeningstar; 3' 3" and 3' 6". Flat classed also."

"That leaves me." Molly murmured thoughtfully. "I'd like to take Summerjoy, obviously, in hunters 2 6" and 2' 9"; Supernova in hunters 3' 3", and jumpers 3' 3" on Dragon."

"Here we go!" Michelle squealed. "This is gonna be so fun!"

 **AN: sorry its so short, i only had like a half hour. Idk if imma add to this or just do a new chapter while they're at the show, we'll see. Plz review! Tysm for reading this pathetic excuse for a fan fic lol**


End file.
